The Other List
by SexyPunk54
Summary: The much anticipated sequal to my story 'The List'. This time Casey has a secret to tell Derek on their anniversary.


DEREK'S POV:

I stepped out of my car that was in the driveway of my new house, which was a block from our parent's house. It has been two months, two hectic months, since I asked Casey to be my wife. Nora, Lizzie, and Marti were down here the next day with half the wedding planned before me and Casey got a word in. I walked up the walkway, to the steps that lead to the front door. It was a beautiful two-story house with a white picket fence out front, something Casey made me put up the day we moved in, 2 weeks ago. When I opened the door to boxes that were thrown everywhere with things pulled out. We had graduated college a month ago and we were settling into life very well. Casey had a job at a law firm and I was working in a corporate office but trying to start my own business. We both made good money and didn't have to worry about paying the bills. I still played hockey occasionally with Sam and the guys when they were around. I walked into the kitchen and saw Casey standing there in front of what looked like cake batter with a box in her hands. I walked up behind her quiet as can be and wrap my arms around her waist, burring my head into her neck.

She laughed and said "Derek what are you doing?"  
"Kissing my fiancée." I said kissing the side of her neck; thank god, her hair was pulled up off her neck

"Go away; I'm trying to make this cake." Casey said to me pushing me away.

"Fine."

With one more kiss, I walked up stairs to the bedroom. I took off my tie and dress shirt. I threw them both in the hamper and headed to the dresser. The closet help all of our formal clothes that we need for jobs and dinners that we go to, were the two dressers in the room help all of our 'normal clothes' that we use on our time off. The bedroom was the first thing that we unpacked so there were no boxes in here. I sat on the bed to take off my shoes and my eyes caught something move under the covers. I drew them back to see Checkers curled up asleep. Checker was our 1-year-old, pure breed, male German Shepard, fully trained. I smiled as I remember when Casey got the dog.

_FLASHBACK:  
NO ONE'S POV_

_Derek and Casey were walking down the street with their hands together. They were spending their date night out looking at different places for the wedding. Casey decided that she wanted to look at some stores on the way home. Therefore, they were walking down a stripe of stores, window-shopping. Casey came across a pet store. When she gave Derek that pleading look, he reluctantly followed his fiancée in the pet shop. Casey was playing with the cats while Derek looked at some of the ferrets. When he turned back around Casey was at the glass were all the dogs were._

_Derek walked over to her and said, "What's you looking at?"  
"Nothing." Casey said gently tapping the glass_

"_If it's nothing then why do you have that far off look in your eyes? Your thinking about something so you better just tell me what it is." Derek said with a grin_

_Casey didn't say anything to Derek put she turned to an employee. Casey said "Excuse me…is there anyway I could see the German Shepard puppy?"_

"_Sure. I'm Gina. I'll put both of you in the room with the dog and when your ready ring the bell and I'll come back." Gina said with a smile_

_They went into the room with the dog. Casey said, "What's its name?"_

"_His name is Checkers…he was born on a checker board rug." Gina said with a small laugh_

_Casey nodded and said, "Is he trained?"_

_Gina nodded and said "Yes. He house broken, shots are all up to date, he knows when not to bark and when to bark. He was trained in Germany to be a protection dog. All his commands are in English and he's very friendly around other dogs, he can walk next to you without a leach, which is very good for a puppy. I'll let you guys get comfortable, remember ring the bell when you're ready to leave." With the Gina left the room. Derek and Casey messed with the dog for a little bit before Casey hit the bell. Gina came back "Ready to go. Checkers…come…in cage." The dog followed the command_

"_Thank you." Casey said before walking off towards the door_

_Derek turned to Gina. He said, "What time do you close?"_

"_Ummm…9 why?" Gina said_

"_Could you hold that dog for me till tonight? I want to get it as a surprise for my fiancée." Derek said_

_Gina nodded and Derek was walking out the door with a smile on his face. Derek sent the whole day trying to get Casey away for a little bit. Finally, she lay down to take a nap and Derek made his escape to the pet store. He walked in and saw Gina there talking to another employee. After a few minutes, Derek was walking around with Checker by his side and him and Gina picked out what they needed to get for the dog. After everything was paid for, Derek thanked Gina again before he headed off back to the apartment with Checkers in the back. When he got to the apartment Casey was still sound asleep on the bed. Derek leaned down to the dog and took the leash off, pushing the dog towards Casey. The dog got the hint, jumped up on the bed, and went over to Casey, licking her face. Casey moaned and opened her eyes to see the dogs muzzle in her face. Casey squealed jumping up and hugging the dog around the neck. Derek smiled seeing Casey so happy and with a smile on her face._

"_DEREK! Thank you so much." Casey said standing on the bed. She took a running leap and jumped into his arms._

_Derek coughed her and said, "If buying a dog would have done this to you I would have done it sooner."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I heard a cough coming from the doorway to see a smiling Casey, standing there. She walked over to me and sat in my lap. I smiled grabbing Casey around the neck pulling her face towards mine so our lips met in a passionate kiss. Casey instantly opened her mouth to me so I let my tongue slip in. Casey smiled against my lips, treading her fingers throw my hair. Both forgot about the cake and dinner that was sitting on the table down stairs. The next morning, which thankful was Saturday, I woke without Casey in the bed. I smelt something good coming closer and that really woke me up. I sat up in bed to see Casey come in the room with a tray full of food.

"Happy anniversary Baby." Casey said sitting the tray on the bed. Checkers poked his head up when he to smelt the food.

I smiled kissing her cheek before I pulled her down. "Happy anniversary to you too baby."

Casey jumped from the bed and said, "Okay…you eat cause I have something to do. When your done leave the dishes on the bed and go take a shower."

"Have you eaten?" I asked

Casey was my number one concern. When Casey nodded, I went back to eating what was on the tray. Casey left the room with a smile and a bounce in her step. I shook off the feeling that she was hiding something and continued to eat. When I was done, I headed to my dresser and picked out some clothes. Once I got in the shower, I heard the bedroom door open and then a few seconds later close again. After showering for 10 minutes and getting dressed I went down stairs to find my fiancée, wherever she might be. I walked into the kitchen to see Checkers by the table with his bowl in his mouth. I went over to him but when I went to reach for the pale, Checkers took off. I frowned at the dog before following after the dog. I finally found out him out in the living room where there was a note attached to the TV. I looked down at the dog, who dropped the pale, then went to lay down in his bed for a nap. I pulled the note off the TV and flipped it open.

"Dear D, I love you and hopeful Checkers did what he was supposed to do. I had to run to a few places to get something. Sam should be over here any minute if I know you as well as I do. Have a good time and go along with everything that he says. If you don't I will not only be mad at you but I'll cut you off. Your Loving Fiancée Casey." I read and then placed it down. I smiled when I heard the knock on the door and went over to the door.

I opened it and Sam said, "Get your shoes on and hockey stuff. We are going to meet the guys at the rink for a little game."

"Okay…hold on let me grab my stuff." I said turning to grab my stuff.

Therefore, 3 hours later we arrived back at the house. I was about to get out when Sam grabbed my shoulder stopping me from moving. I gave his a weird look but he let me go pushing me out of the car. I was about to say something when the dog came running out of the door. Checkers gently nipped at my hand telling me to follow him. I walked into the house to see there were candles and rose petals, of every color, everywhere. I saw that Casey was sitting at the bottom of the steps with a grin on her face.

_NO ONE'S POV:_

"How do you like it?" Casey asked

Derek nodded his head and checked the whole room out "It's beautiful."

"Good I hope you like it. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Casey sent him a smile as she made her way to him slowly. When she was standing in front of him, she whispered into her ear "There are a thousand things I love about you. Therefore, I took the top 15 on my list and decided that you needed to know them. You are to stay down here till I call you up stairs, got it?" Derek nodded to her and Casey pulled back to look him in the eyes. "No peeking either."

With that, she was out of his arms and up the stairs in a flash. Derek just grinned and pulled off his shirt, socks, and shoes, leaving him in jeans and barefoot. Derek walked into the kitchen, being quiet enough so that he could hear when Casey called him. Derek pulled out some apple juice and poured a glass, but before he could raise it to his lips, he heard Casey call him. Draining some of it before he headed up the steps to his lovely fiancée. The door to their bedroom was closed with a note attached to it. Derek pulled the piece of paper off the wall.

"Derek…knock three times then come in. Love…C." Derek smirked putting the note into the pocket of his jeans. Then he knocked three times as he was supposed to do.

"Come on in."

"_Here we go_." Though Derek as he opened the door. His eyes almost popped out of his head at what his fiancée was wearing. Casey was laying there in a pair of black lace boy short panties and a black lace bra that matched. "Holy shit…Damn baby…you look beautiful." Derek started to walk over to her.

Casey held up a hand to stop him. "You are to stay right there till I tell you to move."

"Okay." Derek said

Casey stood up from the bed and took Derek by the hand. She sat him down in a chair. "You stay right there." Casey turned her back to him and headed over to the stereo. "Now…you aren't to touch me at all till I say you can. The second you touch me this will all be over and you won't get your surprise at the end. Do we understand?" He nodded and Casey turned on the music. She started to shake her hips as she moved towards Derek. His hands gripped the chair as she sat down onto his lap. "Now since it is our anniversary I took a page from your book and made a list of the things that I love about you. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah baby…I'm ready."

"Now…there are a million reasons why I love you, but I picked the top 15. So one of the 15 reasons that I love you is your kisses. There is never a peck between us because your mouth is so sinful I can't help but get lost in it. Your kisses are always passionate and they always show me how much you love me."

"Can I show you right now?"  
"Just a little one." Casey leaned down and she was a breath away from his lips when she said "And don't touch me." before her brushed her lips against his. Casey tangled her hands into his hair as her tongue entered his mouth. Casey pulled back after a few minutes. "Yeah…always good kisses. Another reason while I love you is that you are so sweet. The dog is a big example of how sweet that you are and I love you for it." Casey ran her hands down his chest and over his nipples, making them pebble. "I will probably never be able to cook something from scratch but that's why I have you here and I love you for it. You will always be the one to cook something because I just can't cook." Casey ran a fingernail down his arm, creating goose bumps on his arms. "The 4th reason why I love you is…your voice. It could be in the throws of passion or just plain talking and it sends goose bumps all over my body. Number 5 is the way you love me. I can see it in your eyes and when you talk and I doesn't have to be 'I love you' for me to know you do." Casey intertwined her hands with his. Kissed his knuckles while she maintained eye contact with Derek the whole time. "Number 6 is your eyes. Your wonderful, warm, brown eyes that show me so much about you. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul and looking in your eyes, I truly believe that. When I look into your eyes, I see into your soul and that tells me everything about you. It's what told me that you were a good person when behind all that tough exterior."

"Really…my eyes…well I must saw baby that your eyes are beautiful as well."

"Thank you. Now another reason why I love you is for your body."

"I knew you only wanted to marry me for my body."

"Shut up. I'm going to marry you because I love you. Your body was just an added bonus."

"Okay. I think I'll believe you." Derek said leaning up to kiss her.

Casey pulled her head back "What did I say about touching? Anyway continuing with the list. Number 8 is the way that you know me so well. Somebody could ask you anything about me and you wouldn't even have to think about it. You read me like a book and know when something wrong or when I lie to you. Another reason would be the way you can get anything out of me. As if you know that, I'm lying to you and you just have a way of getting out of me. If it's just a smile or a tickle attack…it just gets me to spit out whatever I have to say."

"I know it's just my charm. Can I kiss you know…you look really good and I might snap."

"One kiss." Casey leaned down and brushed her lips against his, but then made the kiss more passionate for a few minutes. "The 10th reason why I love you is that no matter how busy you are…you always make sure there is 'us' time. Even if that means telling the boys you can't hang out every once in a while and that's really special to me. It shows to me how much that you are committed to our relationship."

"I am very committed to our relationship baby…you should know that by now."

"I know. Okay…the next reason is your snoring…"

"Excuse me…I don't snore."

"Really okay." Casey stood up and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a tape recorder "I did this last night while you were sleeping and I woke up. I figured that you would deny any claim that you do in fact snore so I made a tape." Casey hit the play button, seconds later a snoring sound filled the air. Derek was about to talk when he heard himself on the tape mumbled 'love you Case' and then go back to snoring.

"Okay I get it…I snore now turn the tape off and burn it."

Casey walked over to Derek and took her place in his lap again. "Okay another reason on the list is your mouth it really nice to look at. Another reason why I love you is because you can take any horrible situation and make me smile again like the other day."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Casey walked into their house and threw her briefcase over to the couch. She kicked one of the boxes on her way to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Derek in the kitchen facing her with an apron on and a spatula. What would normally be funny to her, Casey just huffed and sat down at the island in their kitchen. Derek instantly put down the spatula and went over to her on the island._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Casey…I know something's wrong so save me the trouble over getting it out of you and just tell me what's wrong with you."_

"_It's just you know that law firm I work at? There is this big case coming up and I really though that they were going to pick me. I mean I did graduate what…5__th__ in that whole class but now they gave it to Mindy. I can't believe this…I really wanted that case."_

"_Well think of it this way…maybe your boss is saving you for an even bigger case. Something that only a person like you could handle. Now I want to see a smile on your face in the next 10 seconds before I start to tickle you…and it has to be a real smile."_

"_Okay." Casey said as a smile spread across her face. "Is this really enough for you?"  
"Yeah…but see now you want to get smart so…I'm gonna have to tickle you." Derek said lunging at her but Casey moved out of the way._

"_Come get me."_

"_Oh…I'll get you alright." Derek jumped from his seat and chased Casey around the kitchen._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Casey refocused as Derek waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh right sorry. Another reason why I love you is the way you are with Marti. When I first met you, you were an insensitive jerk that was so annoying but…when you were with Marti I got to see the real you…the real you that you showed me after we finally confronted our feelings for each other."

"Baby can I please touch you now?" Casey smirked and nodded. Derek instantly put his hands around her waist while she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"The last reason why I love you has something to do with the way you are with Marti. One of the major…major reason why I love you is because in about 6 months…you are gonna be the best daddy in the world. So take a good look at me now because I wouldn't be skinny forever."

"Your pregnant? Oh my god." Derek shot up out of the chair with Casey wrapped tightly around him. He swung her around while repeating repeatedly "We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah…I've know every since you purposed…I was about a month pregnant at the time.

"Really? Oh my god…this is so amazing….we have to call everyone and tell them." Derek put her down on the ground going to the phone.

Casey took his arm and said, "The only thing that you are going to be doing right this moment is make love to me."

"But…the baby?"

"That baby is fine. It won't hurt the baby."

"Okay."

Derek picked her up in his arms, gentler this time, taking her to their bed. Derek gently lay on top of her but putting all of his weight on his arms that were on either side of Casey's head. Tenderly Derek leaned down running his tongue over her top lip getting Casey to open her mouth for him instantly. Casey tilted her head up a little bit capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. Derek ran his lips down her neck, stopping to suck on a sweet spot right below his ear. Casey arched herself off the bed into his embrace where he was happy to welcome her. Casey latched her lips onto his ear, licking it, and then softly blowing on it, creating a chill on his ear. Hours after as the sweat on their body's cooled and they lay spent in each other's arms, Derek ran his hand over her stomach, talking to the baby.

"Hey little baby, how are you doing…I can't wait to met you."

"I can't either but you are going to stay in there for the whole 9 months."

Derek looked up at Casey "Thank you…for giving me the best gift every and I love you."

"I love you too." Derek rested his head on the pillow with Casey snuggling into his shoulder. They both rested there hands on Casey's still flat stomach, drifting off into dream world.

_Casey's Dream:_

_Taking a deep breath Casey opened her eyes and glanced up. Down the aisle stood, Derek all decked out in a black tuxedo. Casey looked down at herself to see that she was in a wedding dress. Her dad was at her side with a smile as he took a step down the aisle. Casey quickly matched up with him, lifting her eyes towards Derek. She just now noticed a little two-year-old boy by Derek's side looking exactly like a mold of her and Derek. As she reached the end of the aisle, her dad kissed her cheek before turning to the little boy._

_  
"Come on Cameron lets go sit down."_

_Cameron looked up at Derek and said "Bye Daddy…" Then he turned to Casey "Bye Mommy."_

_Casey got all choked up and said "Bye baby." then she turned to Derek. Casey mouthed 'I love you' to him and he mouthed it back. _

_The priest said, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the joining of these two young people…Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald."_

**THE END!!  
What do you think? Tell me if you like it or not. Thanks for reading 'The Other List'**

**---SexyPunk54---**


End file.
